Genset is a genomics company based in Paris, France that has the goal of sequencing a significant portion of the human genome. Their first level cloning vector of choice is the PAC system which accepts large, on the order of 100 kbp, inserts. They carried out some preliminary experiments in Los Alamos on sizing of their clones to determine if the flow cytometric approach to clone size analysis will be useful to them in a large through put mode of operation. The results of the analyses were positive and they established a formal collaboration that will lead to them acquiring an instrument. The instrument is essentially complete and will be delivered by the end of June 1999.